


take a piece of my heart [and make it all your own]

by iloveyousweetbean



Series: OTP: It seems you have something like this in your heart. [18]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blushing, Bus Stops, Cats, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Lukanette, Lukanette Month, Lukanette September, Lukanette September 2019, Lukanette September 2k19, Mermaid Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rain, Soulmates, Spring, Sun & Moon, Tags May Change, Vigilantism, Winter, Witches, rated M for violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/iloveyousweetbean
Summary: The home of all my Lukanette one-shots/drabbles for Lukanette (Month) September. There's a bit of everything in here and who knows? Maybe you might find one you like :-)





	1. You Found Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: First Meeting  
This is the eye soulmate ones, where the soulmate's have each other's eye color until they first meet. (Or at least I think that's how it went :)
> 
> *  
IT'S HERE!! LUKANETTE MONTH IS HERE!!! My friend and I organized it and feel free to check out all the great contributions to the month (@lukanette-month)! It's my birthday month and I'm really excited!

* * *

Waiting at the bus stop wasn’t new for Marinette; she had done it quite often to get home.

But it was pouring and she was impatient to get home to dry up and lay in bed after a tiring day at her boutique, with customers arguing, breaking them up, and she had attended a large crowd after Adrien had come in to visit her with Nino and Alya. Her helper had called in sick, so Marinette had had to do everything herself.

She slipped off her heels and found herself taking something out of her bag. She reached for a mirror that she had all the way at the bottom of her bag and tried her best to not look so exhausted.

Her eyes distracted her, like they always did, and she reached out to outline them on the mirror.

*****

Her left eye had turned green when she was seven and her parents had been stressed out, trying to find an explanation to why, all of a sudden, their child had woken up with a green eye and the other remained blue. Marinette loved her eye, even if her parents would comment on how strange it was. Other strangers weren’t as kind as her parents, who eventually got used to it and complemented Marinette daily, and ridiculed Marinette for it.

Chloe had been the first one to make fun of Marinette for having eyes that “couldn’t decide what color to be” and Marinette found herself sitting in the principal’s office with scratches on her arms and Chloe’s sunglasses in her hands a few minutes later. 

They both eventually apologized and Marinette had been best friends with Chloe ever since. Chloe actively defended her against anyone who tried to bully her for it, even going as far as to threaten to remove them from their job with one phone call to her dad. It made Marinette feel like less of an outcast, even if Chloe was a bit misguided, she was doing it because she cared about Marinette. 

Although they drifted apart throughout the years, Marinette confessed that she didn’t know why she had two different colors for her eyes and that it had just happened one day. 

Chloe had helped her do the research, and by that time, Alya had come to school as the new kid, and offered to help, quickly becoming friends with Chloe and Marinette. 

They had found out that in extremely rare cases, like with Marinette , the eye color of one switches to the color of their Soulmate’s eyes. Marinette would know it’s their Soulmate when the color reverts back to the original.

*****

Marinette put away her compact mirror back into her bag and she began to put her heels back on, when she saw lights through the rain and threw her jacket over herself. She was preparing to step out from underneath the shelter of the bus stop, when she realized it wasn’t the bus, just another passing car and she sat back down, disappointed.

Her phone was out of juice and she couldn’t call a cab or anyone to come pick her up. She had no choice but to keep waiting.

Being called a freak when she was younger admittedly did sting, but Marinette never let that affect the kindness she extended towards others. She began to get lost in her thoughts of how easier her days in lycée were, compared to being an adult with a job and dealing with furious and ungrateful customers. She closed her eyes and began to practice some breathing exercises. Today wasn’t just that good of a day and she was desperately craving solitude and company simultaneously. 

“Hi.” Someone greeted her and Marinette lifted her head up and opened her eyes to see a young man, who appeared to be closer or older than her, standing there. The first thing that Marinette noticed clearly was his eyes.

They were like hers, except the right one was the green one and the left one (her green eye) mirrored her right eye in color.

And in an instant, they weren’t.

“You.” She whispered and she didn’t know whether to be nervous or glad, but she found herself standing up and reaching out for his face, to examine his eye closer.

“Hi.” He repeated with a tiny hint of a smile, completely drenched from the rain and he nodded when Marinette asked for permission. “I’m Luka. What’s your name?”

“Marinette.” She replied, tippy-toeing to see if she had been hallucinating. “I could have sworn it was blue.”

“It was.” Luka took her wrist into his hand and she just gazed at him in amazement. “So this is how we first meet, huh?”

“Huh?” Marinette began to back away, scared she had done the wrong thing. She had done it so swiftly, she forgot it was raining for a second and almost slipped and fell on her back, if it hadn’t been for Luka’s quick reaction and he caught her before she could.

“Your eye was green, just like mine was your pretty blue.” Luka helped her regain her balance and Marinette nodded, “This is embarrassing because I’m soaking wet and you... you’re a lovely girl, Marinette.”

“R-really? Me? Lovely?” Marinette tittered and she felt her heart begin to race. This was how they first met, in the rain, at a bus stop, with Marinette almost slipping and hitting her head on the floor.

“Are you waiting for the bus, too?” Luka gestured towards the empty street, “I was waiting, too, but I left to go get a box of macaroons for the ride home. Would you like some while we sit and wait?”

“Of course! I mean, unless you’re hungry! Then you don’t have to! Keep them all for yourself!” Marinette pushed the box away as they sat close to each other and nearly dropped them, before he caught them all like he had caught her.

“You’re a funny girl, Marinette.” Luka commented as he split a macaroon in half and handed it to her, “It’s going to be a pleasure getting to know you.”

Marinette felt as if she had known him a million lifetimes, and as their fingers brushed against each other, Marinette saw a reflection of her expression on his face: joy.

* * *

  



	2. Lucky Charm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She meets him behind stage, trying to get into the concert, and she finds herself falling fast and steady.

* * *

“Okay, so Nino only got two tickets. One for me and one for himself.” Alya placed the tickets down on the table, spreading them out in front of them, “We didn’t know you wanted to go since you’re usually so caught up with work.”

“That’s okay.” Marinette attempted to wave her off and although she was really bummed out at not being able to go, she understood that it was partially her fault for not advising them that she’d like to go. 

They  _ had  _ asked her, texted her, if she had wanted to go and she would say she’d respond later, but would always forget in the end with so much work.

“No, it’s not.” Alya shook her head and placed a hand on her chin thoughtfully, “We need to find some way to sneak you in.”

“Alya, what-”

“We’re going to break you in!” Alya slammed her hands on the table excitedly, “Well, sneak you in, but it works.”

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea.” Marinette slouched forward on her seat and placed her head on the table, avoiding the rest of the cafe’s looks.

“Jagged Stone wouldn’t mind. He loves you like a niece!” Alya snapped her fingers and began to drag Marinette out of the cafe, “We’re going over to the hotel and asking him for a VIP-”

“Alya, I feel bad for asking.”

“Well, it’s either that or sneaking you in, and I heard there was a special guest tonight. Maybe you could meet him and text me the deets.”

“Fine, I’ll ask, but it’s not really VIP, so much as a spare ticket, so I’ll be with you and Nino.”

“That works. As long as you go.” Alya booped Marinette’s nose and Marinette followed her to the hotel that Jagged usually stayed at. “It would have been more fun to sneak you in.”

“You’re just saying that because you love taking risks.” Marinette rolled her eyes playfully and shoved Alya, earning a quick yank of the hair from her. They were fresh out of lycee, nineteen, and Alya wanted Marinette to "live a little". Her definition of that was find her someone special, like she had Nino.

“Maybe you’ll meet someone there.”

* * *

“You’d like to go to my concert, but you forgot to buy the tickets and now you can’t watch a legend perform, is that it?” Jagged put down his guitar and leaned forward, to see if Marinette was lying.

“Yeah, that’s what happened, sir. But I don’t feel comfortable being gifted the tickets. I’d like to work for it. An exchange of goods.”

“You’re in luck then, Marinette.” Jagged ruffled her hair and pulled out a photo. “I need you to come up with a costume for him. He’s doing his first gig with me as my special guest and he’s really talented, but I need him to dress up in something that’ll have people scratching their heads, trying to figure out who he is.”

“I’ll have it ready in a few hours.” Marinette assured him and took the photo, examining it. The stranger had their hair in a ponytail, blue eyes, hair and he wore baggy and ripped clothes as played a guitar. She could come up with something that would blow Jagged Stone and the guest away. “What’s his name?”

“You don’t need to know his name. Just come by an hour early to the concert with your friends and you guys get VIP.” Jagged handed her three plastic cards and she could practically see Alya fainting behind her.

“Thanks, Jagged. I’ll make sure this is something special.” Marinette slipped the photo in her bag and she couldn’t stop thinking about a person she’d never met in her life.

* * *

“And...done!” Marinette giggled as she gathered the costume pieces and put them on, “It should be enough room to wiggle in and the mask should cover his face.”

“Alright, let’s go, girl!” Alya helped her carry the pieces downstairs, where Nino was waiting for them.

“Woah, did you dudettes run into the zoo and some unicorns?” Nino guffawed and Marinette stuck her tongue out at him.

“This zoo and unicorn combination is what got you that VIP passage, Lahiffe.” Marinette held her head up high in the air playfully and Alya helped her get into the backseat with the costume.

“If you two hook up, just text me and I’ll wait for you in the car with Nino, unless you’re going off with him, in which case, still text me.” Alya chattered as they made their way backstage where Jagged was waiting for them.

“Marinette!” Jagged greeted warmly and held his arms out, “Is this the costume? You never cease to amaze! Wicked!”

“Thank you.” She smiled as she held up her card, “Where do we go from here?”

“Oh, you can meet the guest before anyone else does.” Jagged called for Penny and she came rushing to his side, “Penny, escort them to the little guest room we have. Luka should be there. You can give him his costume, Marinette.”

“O-okay.” Marinette followed Penny and she thought Alya and Nino were right behind her, but when Penny opened the door, she received a text from Alya telling her she was going to hook up with Nino in the restroom and she’d see Marinette later.

Marinette inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled as she walked into the “little” guest room. 

It was huge with windows that looked over the city and it was filled with guitars on racks and picks that lined up against the wall. It was any rockstar’s dream and sitting on the other side, strumming his guitar and tuning it, was who she assumed to be Luka, except he had his hair in a braid and his eyes were no longer blue, but a soft green.

“You must be-”

“Me-ma-marinette! I mean, Marinette!” Marinette’s closed her eyes and wished it was all just some nightmare. She extended the costume out to him and hid her face behind it.

“This is perfect. You have a real eye for design. Are you studying fashion?” 

“You like it?” Marinette opened one eye to see him standing in front of the mirror, adjusting the mask and making a clawing motion. “I am, actually. How do you know Jagged?”

“This is awesome. One of the best designs I’ve ever seen.” Luka fiddled with horn on his mask and Marinette let out a small laugh when he pretended to prick his finger. “I sent an audition tape last year to Bob and it turns out he threw it in the trash and Jagged Stone picked it up and saw it, contacting me a few weeks later.”

“He took you under his wings.” Marinette stood a few feet away from him, trying to gather the courage to get close to him, “He’s like an uncle to a lot of people here. He helped me get my start by giving me space on his platform to share my creations. Is this your first concert?”

“Yeah, it’s my first concert.” He replied quickly and took off the mask to hand it back to her, walking closer to her and Marinette found that as he drew closer, her heart was beating quicker and quicker with anticipation. “Thanks for the lovely costume. It’s stunning...like you.”

Marinette tried not to blush, she really did, but he was so smooth with his words and she was a mess. “Thanks, but you’re not stunning! I mean, you are! Gosh, why did I say that? You’re gorgeous. Wait, no you’re not. Yes, you a-I’m going to be quiet now.”

Marinette aimed her gaze anywhere else  _ but  _ near his, and she caught the guitar pic in his hand, as he picked up his guitar and began to practice with the rest of his costume on. It set off some alarms in her head as she realized why it looked so familiar.

“Hey! That’s the pick that Jagged Stone had me design! He never released it and said it was special to him!” Marinette stepped towards him, to confirm that it was, in fact, the guitar pick she had designed.

“He gave it to me for my first concert, said it was for good luck.”

“Your lucky charm.” Marinette blurted out and Luka nodded.

“My lucky charm.” He repeated softly and Marinette felt a strong connection to him, “You should come watch me from behind the curtains. I might need all the luck I can get.”

All the luck he can get.

_ Oh. _

_ She was the other lucky charm.  _

“That’d be nice.”

“Would you like to grab some ice cream after it’s over?” He asked as she handed him back the mask and Penny was rushing them to get ready, kicking out the only other person in there besides the two of them.

“I’d like that, Luka.” Marinette felt giddy as she followed him and he kept stealing glances at her.

She was his lucky charm and her cheeks flushed a dark pink, as he joined Jagged on stage and gave her one last glance, one last smile, before beginning his performance.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/Comments are appreciated! This is for day 2: First Concert :) 
> 
> Follow me on: Tumblr/Twitter/Instagram: @vipernette


	3. I Like Me Better (When I'm With You.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's her first fashion show and she's nervous, afraid of what's going to happen. But it always helps when your boyfriend's a model.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments appreciated <3

* * *

She’s straightening the buttons on his shirt. She’s nervous and her hands are shaking, but he’s humming her favorite song to ease her, soothing her anxiety. Being an adult wasn’t as easy as she thought it would be, and she had worked very hard to get the stage she had. Anything and everything could go wrong in an instant.

“It’s okay, angel. I can finish buttoning up on my own. Take a break, love. It looks like you need it.” Luka gently grabs her hands and pulls them away from him, pressing her hands to her chest. “It’s your big day. Enjoy it.”

It’s her very first fashion show. It was sponsored by Gabriel Agreste, which made her all the more nervous.

_ What is she failed? What if it all went burning down? What if- _

His lips captured hers as her eyebrows began to furrow deeper and deeper in fear and frustration. All at once, she melts into him, and he begins rubbing her temples slowly, small circles to help with the headaches she has.

“Babe, you’re going to do fine. I promise. Actually, you’re going to do _ more _than fine. You’re going to do extraordinary because you’re Marinette.” Luka whispers in between kissing and she holds onto him tightly. “I’m one of your models, too, so I’ll be backstage with you to comfort you and be there for you.”

She had Luka and he was moving his hands from her temples to her back, rubbing circles to try to calm her anxiety, making her feel more serene by the second. “Gosh, how do you always manage to do that?”

It’s a small giggle she lets out, and they’re being called to get ready. 

Marinette stiffens up again, but Luka intertwines her fingers with his, heading out to join her, to be by her side and she no longer feels as worried and decided to let loose. He was right when he said it was her big day and she should enjoy it. She’s going to enjoy it with him.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Socials:  
Tumblr/Twitter/Instagram: @vipernette


	4. /euphoria./

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: First Blush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/Comments appreciated! (This was a style of writing I much enjoy (by @breeeliss on Tumblr/Twitter)

* * *

she’s walking on thin air and her heart is soaring. he’s holding her hand and he’s talking about how amazing she is. he’s complimenting her and lifting her higher and higher.

she’s his canvas and he’s painting her with his words. he doesn’t waste and inch of space and makes her vibrate and come to life with colors. he’s very selective with the colors he uses, but he uses the colors well.

marinette’s eyes light up under his careful and precise attention to the things she loves and does. she remembers a couple weeks before their first kiss, where he first made her cheeks burst with reds and pinks. 

he had almost kissed her as he dropped her off after their second date. he had placed his hand on her hip and held her face tenderly with the the other, brushing the stray strands of hair away from her cheek with his thumb. small strokes. marinette had leaned into his touch, waiting for his next move with a small bounce on her toes, excited.

he carefully outlined her lips, and she parted them slightly, ready to taste him, feel him tremble underneath her touch. she needed it. she craved it.

and he seemed to know that, because he leaned in and she closed her eyes, eagerly leaning forward to meet him halfway.

but he had other plans. 

her legs feel like dough and she’s coming undone. he’s so close, she can hear his chest rising and falling with each breath. 

and then, she doesn’t.

she blinks her eyes open, wide with confusion and she glances up to see him lean in to kiss her forehead.

and she feels the heat rise to her cheeks, and she knows her ears are, too. forehead kisses always made her turn to putty. 

“i promise you one next time, for real, okay, angel?” he promises, murmuring against her forehead, and all she can do is nod slowly, careful not to hurt him. 

he wasn’t ready to have their first kiss, and that was fine. she didn’t want to make him uncomfortable and she was more than content with his small kisses on her forehead and bridge of her nose.

“take as long as you want.” she sighs happily, and it’s pure ecstasy that fills her as he gives her one last embrace and slips a letter into her overalls pocket. he always knew what to say on paper, even if he had a hard time with words. he loved her.

luka couffaine loves her and she was in a constant state of euphoria because of him.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come follow me on Tumblr/Twitter/Insta: @vipernette!
> 
> This will get a follow up on Day 6: First Kiss


	5. handprints.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: First Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!

* * *

She had him wrapped around her finger, pulling him along and he loved it. they loved each other and he always followed her lead, always protected each other and fought for each other. 

She knew he loved it from his returned teasing and hugs that lingered for a bit too long, whispering words that dripped with honey in her ear. And when they finally made it official, it was their little secret. 

No one else knew (except for Juleka, who had found out accidentally, but promised not to breathe a word), not even Alya.

Marinette almost gave it away, from her tiny squeaks when someone mentioned Luka, to her startled jumps when she heard Luka’s voice near her. But everyone came to the conclusion that she was uncomfortable around Luka and went out of their way to part the two and avoid any more group things that would need the both of them.

Marinette wasn’t happy about it, but she knew she couldn’t be with Luka publicly because if her secret was ever exposed, Luka would have a huge target on his back. He told her many times that he did not care, he only wanted to be with her, without worrying about the rest of the world. 

But he understood that it was for not only his safety, but hers, too. 

*

They were meeting in secret for a brief few minutes, before Alya arrived to pick her up, behind stage, away from everyone else’s eyes.

“If anything ever happened to you…” Marinette paused, swallowed and gasped, not wanting to think about it, “I’d give up my miraculous to save you.”

“Don’t do that, angel. Don’t promise me that.” Luka wiped away her tears with the sleeves of his own jacket, “Promise me you won’t do that. No matter how much danger i’m in.”

Marinette knew she couldn’t promise him that. she couldn’t promise him she wouldn’t not give up her miraculous to save him. “I’ll see you tonight.”

She grabbed her ukulele and slung it over her shoulders, pressing her lips softly against his cheek, giving it a quick peck before running out from behind the stage to meet up with Alya. 

She couldn’t promise him that.

*

He was fragile underneath her fingers that tangled themselves in his her, as they sat up in bed together and he was holding her. 

She was still transformed, in case his mother came in and she needed to escape quickly. 

(It had happened other times, and Marinette had to hide in the same place she had hid when his mother had been akumatized. It had been embarrassing with her holding her breath and hiding. while his mother inspected every inch, but her hiding place, in his room.)

“You’re everything to me.” She whispered, careful not to wake his sister in the next room, shifting underneath his arms to face him. Even if Jules knew, Marinette didn’t want to wake her. 

He began to stroke back her hair from her face, holding her so that her head was tucked under his chin and her face was buried in his chest. She inhaled his scent, a vanilla and ocean mixture, placing small kisses on his neck, stretching slightly.

“I don’t ever want to lose you.” Marinette begins, and she feels him stiffen next to her, “You mean so much to me, Luka.”

“You mean so much to me, too, Mari.” He places a tiny kiss on the top of her head and she snuggles up closer to him. “Can I tell you something?”

“Y-yeah.”

“I adore you, babe. I don’t want you giving up your miraculous for me, because I know, no matter what happens, you’ll always fix everything back to normal. It’s like you said, the bad guys always lose and the good guys always win." 

"I trust you and believe in you so much. I never will and never, not even for a second, doubted your abilities. I appreciate everything you’ve done to save my family and myself from Hawkmoth. I appreciate you each and every day, angel. You’re amazing and I love you, Marinette.”

His words impact her and she’s crying softly into his t-shirt. He’s touched her profoundly, touched her for the first time, touched her without touching her.

She’s clinging onto him, trying to control the sobs full of glee and he embraces her, cradling her in his arms. She knows she might get caught, but she de-transforms, and finds herself in her civilian form, as simply Marinette Dupain-Cheng, being held tenderly by the love of her life. 

He dries her tears with his lips, littering kisses across her cheeks and mumbling about how beautiful she is, how stunning her freckles are, like constellations, and she reciprocates, admiring him back and letting herself enjoy the night with him, with his arms around her tightly.

With Luka Couffaine.

His handprints stained her heart and made it bleed blue, a breathtaking blue, and she closes her eyes, feeling their hearts beat as one. 

Her one and only love who doesn’t need anything else but his words touch and imprint his love for her, on her soul. 

* * *


	6. desesperado.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: First Kiss.
> 
> _______
> 
> Or is it really their first kiss? (ml spoilers ahead!)(takes place in desperada)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/Comments appreciated! Continued from Day 4!

* * *

his heart is beating like crazy, pounding in his ears. he had promised her one next time. that was his promise.

but desperada was becoming stronger and stronger and luka was growing more and more upset, trying to keep his head clear. 

it’s hard when the person you love is disappearing again and again and again into yellow sand-like dust and you’re forced to watch over and over, when you just kissed her seconds ago.

their first kiss had been their tenth kiss and he knew he needed to clear his head, think it through. 

she’s on her tippy-toes, closing her eyes, and he pulls away. she doesn’t remember their first kiss.

or their second.

or their third.

or their ninth or tenth.

she’s blinking up at him in confusion and she looks so pretty, it hurts remembering how she went up in a cloud of banana-yellow smoke. instead, he opts to hug her and she’s clearly surprised, but hugs him back just as tightly.

“i want…” he swallows, taking a moment to collect his thoughts, “i want our first kiss to be special. not before we’re about to fight. you deserve better than that, angel.”

“but what if-”

“don’t think about the what if.” he interrupts her abruptly, burying his face in her hair, inhaling her sweet, rose scent, “please don’t.”

“okay.”

*

chat noir’s ring sounds off, signaling the five minute mark, and it pulls luka from his trance. he finally did it. he helped defeat desperada and chat noir is bidding them farewell. ladybug is calling for him to follow her and he does so, a bit slowly, and regaining his hold on the world. 

once they’re alone in an alley, where he has to hand her back the miraculous, he calls off his transformation.

and as he’s pressing the miraculous box into her hands, he pulls her to him by the waist and he’s been wanting to do it for so long.

“i owe you something.” he breathes out, his voice cracking slightly, and ladybug...her cheeks are burning a bright red, matching the color of her suit, and he asks her for permission, to kiss her lips and she’s the one to eagerly lean forward.

they collide and he cries as they kiss, pulling her hair back and smiling sorrowfully underneath the kiss. he’s afraid to lose her and the tears mix in with her taste, giving it a salty, but still sweet, taste and her earrings beep.

she has to go.

“i’ll see you soon.” she promises, but her eyes are full of concern, “something’s off. you have to tell me tonight. i don’t want you bottling it up.”

“i...promise.” he’s crossing his fingers behind his back, and he knows he can’t tell her he’s failed ten times. he can’t tell her he’s lost her ten times, almost eleven. and she’s whisking herself away, to transform back and he begins to make his way back to the boat, as if nothing happened.

maybe he’ll tell her another time, but it wasn’t the right time at the moment. he can’t talk about it now and he hopes she’ll understand.

he knows she’ll understand and he takes comfort in the fact that he at least fulfilled his promise.

  
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is more about Luka and this will be continued in Day 20: Comfort!


	7. my feelings are fatal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Second Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/Comments are appreciated!!! This is my version of Desperada. I loved the episode and the little Lukanette moments we got!! Adrien/Kagami are dating in this :)

* * *

_ you can love someone and still let them go. _

_ right. that’s what i’ve been told. _

_ so what’s the problem. _

_ i’ve tried to let her go so many times, but all it takes is one glance for me to fall for her again. so do i really love her if i can’t let her go. _

_ you don’t have to let her go for you to love her. she just needs time to figure out where her head and heart are. _

*

He knew she was still trying to decide who she loved. She had a troubled heart, and it was a risk he knew he was taking, continuing to fall more and more in love with her, as the days passed by.

He didn’t expect much and knew she was in love with Adrien. Jules had told her as much and he could see it.

But it didn’t ease the pain of having her there with him, but having her pull away every time Adrien showed up.

It starts off with her complimenting and for a moment, he gets his hopes up. He knows he shouldn’t get his hopes up. He’ll just get hurt in the end.

More than he already has.

And it wasn’t her fault. He understands her through and through, that time is what she needs.

He’s on great terms with Adrien, and Adrien had called him his best friend on more than one occassion. He believes him and considers him his best friend, too. They even play in the same band together (when his father lets him out of the house or he sneaks off). 

He overheard Alya call it a love triangle when she was over with Marinette, Jules, and her other friends, fixing Juleka up for a date with Rose, a week prior to the Desperada incident.

_ Is that what it is? _ He thought to himself, clutching his guitar close to his chest. It didn't feel like it. He just wanted Marinette to be content, whoever she chose to be with. He wouldn't call that a love triangle.

  


*

_ You need to choose. _

_ I can’t choose, Alya. _

_ You’re going to have to choose, Marinette. _

*

Marinette found herself on the top of the Eiffel Tower, playing with her yo-yo, making it touch the ground and come right back up late at night. She found it relaxing to look over the city and she could see Luka’s family’s boat from the top.

She had told Chat Noir she wanted to do patrol alone and she went ahead, even when he protested against it. She needed to be alone. She needed to gather herself and her thoughts.

Kagami was her best friend and she wanted to see her happy, and Adrien made her happy, so she set them up on a date and it had turned out for the best. They enjoyed each other’s company and pushed each other to do better and be better.

Why did she feel so troubled and lost at heart? Why didn’t she just tell Luka how she felt?

What was really the root of her problem? What was holding her back? She didn’t feel anything more than platonic love for Adrien. 

So why, oh why, was her heart still frozen in place?  


Looking fondly at Luka’s family's boat, thinking of the countless hours she had spent with him, it made her think twice about whether or not her heart was still frozen in place.

It wasn’t.

She was gripping Luka’s Jagged Stone guitar pick in her hand tightly and to her chest, against her heart. 

It reminded her of the day at the ice rink, where she had hesitated, sat still on the floor, confused on whose hand to take, and Kagami had lent her some advice. It was useful advice and she was taking it now.

She was taking her second chance at love with the person who had been her first choice all along.

* * *

She was watching Luka practice and Alya made a swipe at her face, snapping Marinette out of her trance.

“Girl,” Alya began to giggle, “You need to close your mouth. There’s drool coming out of it.”

Marinette felt her cheeks burning and stood up instead, to go meet Luka as he took a small break from playing, and handed everyone their water.

“Wow, you play the guitar so well.” Marinette complimented him, heart beating quickly at being so near him, “How long have you been playing?”

She’s so close to him and it feels so pleasing, so natural and he answers her by playing her a tune on his guitar that was familiar to many, _ Twinkle Twinkle Little Star _.

“I’ve been playing since I was in diapers.” He responds and Marinette, who had been peering intently at his fingers, how smoothly and delicately they moved across, up and down his guitar, she jumped a little and tittered slightly.

“Can you teach me how to play?” She’s taking initiative and she notices how hard he tries not to look surprised, but it slips and he’s slipping the guitar over her and standing behind her, placing her hands correctly on the guitar.

He’s tender with her and he asks if it’s okay each time before touching her hands and helping adjust her. She’s trying to concentrate, with being so close to him and-

Adrien and Kagami made an entrance, stumbling through giggling, and Marinette was a bit shocked at seeing the both of them out of fencing practice, but she went right back to practicing with Luka. She’s happy that Adrien and Kagami are happy, and she hopes they’re happy for her. Byt the looks of it and their silent cheers, they _ are _.

“You don’t-”

“Let’s keep practicing. This is fun. And who knows?” Marinette glances up at him and leans into him, “I might replace you in the band.”

“The student becomes the teacher.” Luka nods playfully, “That’s what I’m aiming for. Once I’m old and grey-”

A crash and shouts are heard outside, on the deck of the boat and Marinette prays it’s not an akuma. She was having such a great time with Luka and working up the confidence to tell him, and everyone, except for the both of them, were rushing to the deck.

“We should probably go check it out. Your mom might be in danger and we need to go help her.” Marinette slid the guitar off of her and handed it back to him. For a second, their hands lingered near each other, and there was something unspoken between them in that moment that reassured Marinette that there was still time.

He followed her out and they discovered that Jagged Stone’s guitarist was akumatized this time. They had arrived when everyone was in a panic and Marinette was looking for a place to hide. As if reading her mind, Luka rushed her back inside the boat and urged her to hide in the same place he had when his mother had been akumatized.

“Luka, wait-”

This time, he was the one to give her a kiss on the cheek and in that moment where she was in shock, he ushered her under his bed and she followed without protest.

“Stay low, cherry blossom. I promise I’ll protect you as best as I can, and I’ll keep her away from you.” Luka promised, before leaving, and she was completely stunned.

This was different than his love confession when he had been akumatized and after. This time, there was no time for a confession and he had promised to protect her.

He was afraid to lose her and would protect her at all costs.

But she couldn’t lose him, too. 

“Tikki, spots on!”

* * *

She had to choose between Adrien and Luka, who she had to give the snake miraculous to, to save the latest akuma victim, Desperada.

“Adrien, I’m going to help you get to a safe place while we take care of this. Chat Noir should be meeting us in a bit. He’s vital to this and he knows it.” Ladybug turned around, holding out the box in her hands. “Luka Couffaine, if you’re willing, I’m entrusting you with the snake miraculous, to use in the name of good and to return when everything is said and done Your kwami will explain everything.”

“You can trust me, Ladybug.”

Their fingers touch momentarily as he takes the miraculous, and she turns away, trying to hide the small blush that’s forming on her cheeks.

“Y-you transform and I’ll, er- go that way. C’mon, Adrien.” Ladybug leads Adrien further down the sewer, to go to the school to hide him in a locker and she can feel Luka’s eyes following her, as if he knows she’s blushing.

“You seem to like him a lot.” Adrien comments as she’s helping him into the locker, “You should tell him how you feel.”

It seems so bizarre, that the person she used to love, telling her to go after someone else, but it feels normal. 

“You just stay here and hide, okay? I’m pretty sure your girlfriend wouldn’t be happy with us if we failed and lost you, too.” 

* * *

Finding out his father was Jagged Stone wasn’t the weirdest part of his day, or even being granted the power to manipulate time. 

He had always kind of suspected it, from his mother’s disapproval of him owning so much merch from Jagged Stone and constantly trying to learn every new song he put out. But it made sense now, Luka guessed. It made a lot more sense.

The weirdest part was that feeling of knowing who Ladybug was. 

Like they knew each other from a different place, different time.

After Desperada’s guitar case had been broken, the akuma was cleansed, everything was fixed and Ladybug took back his miraculous, he felt something click in his heart.

He _ did _know her.

She was Marinette under the mask and he felt foolish for not realizing who it was at first.

He wouldn’t bring it up, though.

Not until she was ready to.

_ He loves her _. 

He gives out a soft laugh and kicks the rocks under his feet as he makes his way back to his family’s boat.

*

“I’m sorry.” He tells her, feeling like he’s failed her and added more to her stress in the past few days since Desperada.

_ He had to let her go. _

_ Really let her go. _

“No, I’m sorry.” Marinette confesses, “I’ve spent so long looking at someone who I realized a while ago, is really just a friend.”

“I can see why you’d fall for him, though.” Luka chuckles lightly. He’s not going to deny that his friend is pretty cute and he can see why girls and guys fall at his feet. 

* * *

“Yeah, but I was stubborn and was afraid to move on. It was always that what if voice in the back of my head. But when I looked at you, it was a different _ what if _. And I knew, after your dad’s guitarist was akumatized and I almost lost you, I had to tell you because it might be too late some other day.”

“What about your happiness, Marinette?”

“You make me happy, Luka. I’d like to take my second chance at happiness with you, Luka.” Marinette brushes her fingers against his face, pulling back his hair from his face, and she leans in, to give him a small kiss on his cheek. She can hear heart hammering in her chest and ears, and Marinette smiles as she’s pulling back to give him a quick peck on the lips.

“Your cheeks _ suit _you.” He makes a pun and Marinette immediately stiffens as she’s inching closer to his mouth. It hit too close to home. He has to play it off. It’s too soon to talk about it with her. He sees the fear in her eyes and he knows he’s made a mistake.

* * *

_ Does he know? _

“Do you know?” She blurts out, taken aback and she blew it. She’s wringing her hands anxiously and she’s about to leave, when Luka stops her, his hand on her shoulder, comforting.

“Know what? That you’re the most alluring girl in all of Paris?” Luka winks at her and she relaxes. Maybe he doesn’t know and she was worried for nothing. Her secret appeared to be safe for now. “I love you, Marinette.”

He doesn’t need to say any words. Marinette knew that, because when he looks at her, she can feel all the love he radiates for her. She intertwines their fingers together and he hums as he wraps an arm around her waist. All their smallest moments and biggest moments had added up and held them together.

She feels at ease with Luka, and her heart no longer feels troubled. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be continued on Day 17 (Memories).


	8. derivation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Origins AU: Luka was given the snake miraculous after helping Marinette save his sister from getting hurt by the debris that Stone Heart caused. Cue some awkward scenes and some flirting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Strings (of her yo-yo that pulled them together :)

* * *

Ivan had been touched by a purple butterfly and was transformed into something Marinette had only thought was in comic books and stories for children. She was afraid for her life and everyone was being sent home, except for Chloe, who had gotten captured by Ivan.

“Juleka, where are you?” Rose was shouting into the air, and Marinette could see a piece of the roof about to fall on Rose and Marinette pushed her out of the way, landing on top of her, as the piece shattered on the ground.

“Where did you last see her?” 

“She was hiding under a desk.”

“Jules!” Someone else shouted and came into view inside of the classroom, “Where are you?”

“You need to get home, Marinette. Juleka’s brother and I will handle this, but you need to go somewhere safe.” Rose pleaded and Marinette shook her head firmly, feeling a surge of confidence course through her.

“No, I need you to go home, so there’s one less person to worry about. I’ll find Juleka under all this rubble. You need to go home because that’s what she would want.” Marinette urged her and Rose paused, and then nodded, picking up her bag and running out of the room.

Now she had Juleka to find.

“Have you-”

He seemed to have his tongue tied and Marinette did, too, as she got a closer look at him. Her gaze fell to the floor and she didn't know what to say. She was afraid she'd say something that would scare him away.

But the world was burning and she needed to do something about it.

“I’m under here!” A muffled voice came from underneath the farthest desk in the back.

Marinette began to make her way through the pile of broken roof pieces and wall pieces and her brother followed, but Marinette had no time to think about that now. She had to save Juleka from all that rubble. 

“Give me your hand.” Marinette commanded and slowly, but with a slight hurry, helped Juleka, with Juleka’s brother’s help, get out carefully from underneath the desk and made sure that she didn’t get cut with any of the broken glass that had been broken by Ivan as Stone Heart.

“Thank you for helping me find and save my sister.” Her brother gave her his hand to shake and Marinette blinked her eyes, a bit shy.

“I need to go home to check on my parents and you both should be heading home, too.” Marinette stepped back and towards the door, fumbling for the door knob behind her. 

Her life was about to change forever, she didn’t know it. 

All because one elderly man had been watching the scene unfold from below and deemed her worthy of something life-changing.

*****

“The cat mustn’t be sent out yet.” Wayzz advised as Master Fu was picking out the miraculous.

“You’re right. If it falls into the wrong hands, we could be doomed.”

“Is there anyone you’re thinking of in particular for the ladybug miraculous, Master?”

“Yes, I have someone in mind. But I also have someone in mind for the snake miraculous. It’ll be useful in these trying times, Wayzz, until I can find out who that other boy with the yellow hair was.”

“Of course, Master.”

*****

She rushed to her house and found her parents safely, but anxiously, waiting for her and as soon as she rushed in through the door, she hugged them and almost cried. They were safe and that was what mattered.

“They’re advising us to stay indoors.” Her mother brushed Marinette’s hair back and pressed their foreheads against each other, happy her daughter was not harmed, “You should go up to your room and work on something to distract you while the police deal with this.”

Marinette nodded and headed up to her room, tossing her school bag onto her bed and she jumped onto her chair in front of her desktop, clicking to see if there was anything on the news about it.

The news was swarming with _ Stone Heart this _ and _ Stone Heart that _ and Marinette shut off her desktop, reaching for the button in the back, only to knock over a small box that opened, and Marinette was screaming, holding a hand over her own mouth.

The earrings spilled out first, then the blinding pink light revealed a small bug creature with a big head.

“What are you?” Marinette shrieked at the top of her lungs.

*****

Across Paris, Luka Couffaine found himself pressed against the wall of his room as his mother and sister were up on the deck, comforting each other. He had come for his guitar and opened his case, to find a mysterious box that held some snake like creature that was trying to hand him a ring. 

It had appeared in a flash of green light and Luka was full of fear. What if it bit him?

“I’m Sass, your kwami for the sssnake miraculous. I will be able to help you defeat Ssstone Heart.” Sass hissed at Luka and Luka, although frightened, understood that this was his responsibility and he had to do something to save his city and his family from danger.

“Tell me what to do.” Luka bowed his head and slid the bangle down his hand and onto his wrist, ready to go into action.

*****

It was her first time and it was all new to her. How was she supposed to control her powers?  


How was she supposed to manage being a superhero? There was no handbook and Tikki hadn’t been thorough with her, due to the urgency of the situation, and Marinette didn’t know where Tikki had gone, but Marinette was currently in a spotted suit and her hair had long ribbons.

She was on her own.

She flung her yo-yo without aiming anywhere and she tugged on it, trying to get it to come back, but ended up being pulled instead and a yell escaped from her lips, screaming for Tikki to help her.

The string of her yo-yo was long and she found herself hanging from a light pole, but it looks like she had caught someone else in the process and she found herself face to face with him.

“Are you alright?” He asked, and he turned away, so she wouldn’t feel uncomfortable. Hanging upside down with him made her feel like a spider and she tried to wiggle free from the accidental trap she had made.

“I’m alright.” She grinned widely, trying to hide her embarrassment and bashfulness, “I just, ah, need to figure out how to work this.” 

She motioned as best as she could below them and she couldn’t tell whether it was the rush to the head from being upside down for longer than she should have, or because of him, but she could feel her cheeks growing hot as she tried to get the both of them free.

“You must be my partner, huh?” His voice was gentle, almost like a melody, and Marinette- no, Coccinelle- was finally able to untangle them from the strings of her yo-yo.

“Y-yeah. I’m Coccinelle. And-er, you must be?” She extended her hand towards him and he kissed the back of her hand.

“Viperion.”

“We’re going to make a great team.” Coccinelle took his hand and pulled him to her by the waist. “Hang on.”

They were both red in the face, but they had someone to save and they were going to do it _together_.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/Comments are appreciated!


	9. nfwmb.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Needle & Thread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greek Myth AU!! I thought of the fates and how much they control people's lives and I thought I'd do something for it for Lukanette with a little twist.

* * *

_ snip. snip. snip. _

the fates control who lives and who dies and weave everyone’s stories. they’ve had their eye on marinette dupain-cheng, centuries before she was even born.

constantly weaving, pulling the threads through the eye of the needle to tell marinette’s story, her birth was coming and they had to be ready for the creator of life.

the love of her life had been born two years prior and his threads were being worked with, with their needle, to be tied to marinette’s, to tell the greatest, tragic love story ever told.

* * *

luka couffaine, the bearer of second chance.

marinette dupain-cheng, the creator of life.

_ in. out. in. out. pull. _

they meet by chance when his mother’s life and reputation is destroyed by a purple butterfly sent by an evil person the fates shaped marinette’s life around. 

this sets up their first meeting and marinette brings back the spark of life in luka’s mother, with luka’s help. luka grants marinette the second chance she needs to give his mother back, and luka falls for marinette fast and steady. 

but marinette doesn’t reciprocate at first. 

(no, because the fates did not plan it that way. they planned out a long path before she’d be briefly happy, and break it down to drive marinette to the edge, to finish what was started with the man who did not need the power of destruction to destroy others’ lives. he crushed them and inhaled them, exhaling destruction, and he was out for marinette.)

she almost falls for the boy with the kind green eyes under the rain and soon after, the fates snip the threads that connect him to her, but they realize they’re too late.

marinette had cut it off herself and she’s growing closer to luka couffaine, the boy who was waiting for her on his boat.

she reciprocates by the time luka confesses the second time.

( _ something must be done to bring her back under our control. her power is growing too strong and we’re having trouble connecting and cutting her threads. _ the first one tells the others and the rest nod in agreement. they plan on taking away the person who matters the world to her, so they can remind her of the goal, and take away the distractions.)

* * *

_ sni- _

luka shudders and marinette looks over to him, gripping his hand in hers tighter.

“they’re out to get you.” marinette murmurs, placing her head on his shoulder and he swallows, nodding slowly. “they can’t take you away from me.”

because they know exactly who’s been controlling their lives with their needles and threads. but marinette also knows that they no longer have any control over her, but they still have some over luka. 

but she’s the creator of life and he’s the bearer of second chances. if anyone can defy fates and the fates themselves, it’s luka couffaine and marinette dupain-cheng. 

and no matter how many times the fates try to pull her back to fighting hawkmoth, she’s never going to leave luka. because he’s not a distraction. he’s her driving force and she loves him dearly. 

so she relaxes under his arms, moving from his shoulder to resting her head on his chest. he wraps an arm around her waist and they stay, looking out into the ocean and sunset on the deck of his family’s boat. 

it’s a peaceful life, even with the purple butterflies that go around occasionally. marinette intertwines her fingers with luka and she whispers, “i love you.” before closing her eyes and listens to luka’s heart beat in his chest. his chest rises up and down slowly, and marinette knows a lot of things aren’t sure in this life.

but what marinette is sure of is that the fates won’t rip her apart from luka because, she might be the creator of life, but she’s more than ready to destroy them and forge something from the ashes if the situation called for it. 

“angel.” he tucks her head underneath his chin, “take a nap. we’ll be better off in the morning. you need to charge up.”

“that goes for you too, babe.” marinette snuggles up closer to him, “i promise they won’t take you away. they already got their warning.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't a lot and I'm sorry, but I'll do better in the upcoming days! <3 (Also, the title is a reference to Hozier's nfwmb. You should listen to the song!)


	10. Let Me Make It Up To You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Baked Goods.  
_________________  
Have a we met when we were kids au.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/Comments are appreciated!

* * *

It had been a regular day, like any other day. Marinette hadn't been expecting her life to change, but it did, and she didn’t mind that it did. It broke her out of her daily routine and brought the sun bursting through her door on her dampened life.

He walked in through the bakery door, picking up a box of pink macaroons for his sister and mother. And Marinette had only heard the jingle, but her mother had nudged her to turn around from the oven to hand the boy his macaroons.

Marinette was seven at the time, and she had loved helping her parents out in the bakery, the mouth-watering scent filling her nostrils and the sweet sensation of accomplishing something that to her, seemed like a very big deal at the time. But sometimes, it got a little tiring of the same routine and it was nice to break out of it, especially when he walked through the door, receipt in hand and his eyes wide and curious, taking everything in.

The boy wasn’t shy around her, but Marinette kept her distance because she still thought boys were something to stay away from because they pulled people’s hair or stole their things. He, however, was perfectly polite with her and Marinette, in return, almost dropped his macaroons on accident as she handed to them at her mother’s orders.

“Marinette, you need to be more careful when you’re handing people their baked goods.” Her mother lectured her in front of the boy and both Marinette and him were turning a slight crimson in the face as her mother continued. “Now apologize to the nice boy and make sure to get your other batch out of the oven before it burns.”

“Gah!” Marinette had forgotten about the other batch and was scrambling to apologize- no, she had to get the batch out first. But her mother was tapping her foot with a knowing smile and her father was giving her a look laced with anticipation. What was she going to do?

“It’s alright. She didn’t do anything wrong.” The boy motioned for her to turn around towards the oven, and she nodded firmly, rushing to open it before they burned. By the time she turned around to offer him one, he was gone and the familiar jingle played behind him as the door closed.

.

Marinette was three years older when she saw him on a walk around the city, trying to find inspiration for her latest fashion design. 

She had been in her latest stages of practicing and perfecting, but still learning how to draw. She had been flipping through her sketchbook, trying to find something old she could do again and while she had her nose buried, trying to find something, she bumped into someone and dropped everything.

“I’m so sorry. I wasn’t-”

“No, it was my-”

“Ouch!” They both shouted as their foreheads made contact when they both went down to try and pick up her things.

As soon as she laid eyes on him, her heart did a familiar skip and she placed a hand over her heart. “I recognize you.”

“You’re-”

“From the bakery.” Both pointed out, still crouching down and Marinette lost her balance, but he caught her and her face was buried in his chest.

She was sure her cheeks had caught on fire, from all the heat that had risen to them. He helped her up slowly and once she dusted herself off and regained her balance, he handed her bags and sketchbook. 

“I could only save so much cookies, which was only one. Here you go.” He pressed the cookie into her hand gently and Marinette, without a pause, broke the cookie in half and handed it to him. 

“A reward, for being such a gentleman.” Marinette curtsied playfully and almost dropped her things again, before he caught them and they both giggled at their foreheads bumping against each other again. “I’m going to end up leaving you with a bruise on your forehead. I’m so sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry. Let me make it up to you.” He bowed and glanced up at her, “I’m Luka and your name is, lovely angel?”

“No, not angel.” Marinette chuckled and shoved her sketchbook in her bag, “I’m kidding. I know what you meant. You don’t have to make it up to me. My name is Marinetta. I mean, Marinette.” Marinette extended her hand and the cookie crumbled as she took his hand and shook it, trying to control her nerves. 

She felt slightly embarrassed, but when he offered her his cookie, it went away.

“Would you like to go get a milkshake or something? I’m stalling going home right now because I need some fresh air and I’d like to get to know you better.”

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Marinette gave him a wink and she watched as he got flustered and murmured “No,” over and over, and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “You know, I’ve never forgotten you. You’ve been on my mind for the past three years.”

“And you’ve been on mine.” He replied and they were just taking each other in for a moment in silence, before he spoke again, “So let’s get to know each other. Let’s go get a milkshake. It’s on me.”

Marinette slung her bag over her shoulder and hopped forward to join him on the walk to the nearest cafe, a small feeling of joy and discovery filling her as she began to talk to him.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come follow me on tumblr/twitter/insta: @vipernette :)


	11. we're the end (and the beginning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romeo and Juliet AU ish where a lot of things change. There's talks of death, so if you're triggered by that, please don't read it, loves <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated. My birthday gift from me to you. A 3.4k+ fic <3

* * *

A woman's carriage breaks down in front of a ranch that's booming with life and another woman greets her, offering her help. The woman with broken carriage is tempted to decline, as she doesn't like accepting help, but the other woman has such a familiarity to her, that the woman accepts her help. The other woman's husband is already rushing to her side and pulls the carriage with her horses inside of their ranch.

"While he and your husband do that, would you like me to tell you a story and keep you company?" The other woman offers and the first woman nods reluctantly, not knowing how long it'll take to fix the carriage and she could be there a while.

"I would like that, thank you."

"Take a seat, Miss. It's a long one."

* * *

_ **The old story begins like this.** _

He fell in love with her voice before he fell in love with her, at the age of thirteen and she was eleven and a half. 

They had been born on opposite sides of the wall, to different families. Different families that could never see eye to eye and found themselves constantly feuding. 

She had been playing outside, with Chloe, her younger sister and she found a hole in the fence. The fence was covered with thick leaves and flowers that filled everything and allowed nothing to be seen. That’s the way both families liked it and it was meant to stay that way. 

It was meant to stay that way.

Marinette had wandered off in a game of hide-and-seek, and she found herself drawn to a familiar melody that her mother had sung to her when she was a toddler. 

The garden behind her house was breathtaking and spacious enough for Chloe and Marinette to play and discover, but the melody was what drove her away from discovering new parts of it and to the very ends of it. Marinette inched closer to the fence and found that she could peek just enough to see someone with an instrument.

Marinette began to softly sing along and the playing stopped abruptly, throwing her off, and she saw someone’s eyes peeking through. She jumped back, a bit scared, and ran off to go find Chloe instead. 

“You left me waiting behind a dirty bush, Marinette.” Chloe snapped at her and Marinette didn’t offer her any explanation. She simply took her hand and walked Chloe inside of their huge house, where their mother waiting for them with open arms.

“Marinette! Chloe! I was afraid the both of you had been taken by the family next door!” Sabine’s voice was muffled as she pulled them both in for a hug, and Chloe was trying to pull away.

Marinette knew she didn’t like to show much affection, and the only person she accepted it from was Marinette, on the rare occasion.

“We’re fine, Maman. Nothing happened. We were just playing hide-and-seek.” Marinette kissed her mother’s cheek and their mother rushed them inside hurriedly, even after Marinette had kept reassuring her that there was nothing wrong.

“I saw you peeking over the fence, Marinette.” Chloe whispered once they were brushing their hair, getting ready for bed.

Marinette squirmed in her chair, and her gaze fell to the floor, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t play dumb with me, Marinette. You might be older than me by seven months, but I’m not stupid.” Chloe huffed out and dropped her brush on the bed, heading over to Marinette. “You’re doing it wrong. Let me help.”

Chloe didn’t ask again (but it wasn’t actually an ask, more like a demand) and snatched the brush out of Marinette’s hands.

“Please don’t tell Maman.” Marinette bowed her head and Chloe forced it back up. “_ Ouch _. Maman’s strict side rubbed off on you.”

“I adore Maman dearly. She found me after my mother left me.” Chloe kissed the top of Marinette’s head, “You’re a thorn in my side sometimes, but...I love you, too, older sister.”

“Does this mean you’re keeping my secret?”

“While I’m conflicted slightly, I’m not going to interfere with whatever brought you to that fence. I won’t breathe a word to Maman, but if she finds out one day, I never knew anything about this, ‘kay?”

“Alright.”

*****

Chloe, although she wanted no part in it, helped her continue sneaking off to the hole in the fence.

The first time she was back, it was a different instrument this time and the melody had changed a bit. But Marinette could still identify each note and as she walked nearer, she sang again. 

It was only after the tenth meeting a few months later, that they both properly introduced themselves.

“I’m Luka, Juleka’s older brother.” He stuck his hand through the hole and Marinette stumbled backwards, falling into a mud puddle behind her and her dress quickly became soiled. She would have screamed, too, but she clamped a hand over her own mouth and bit her lip hard enough that she drew blood.

“I-I...I…” Marinette couldn’t find her voice and she saw his eyes- an ethereal green- flood with concern. “Marinette.”

“Are you alright, Marinette?” His voice sounded panicky and thick with distress, “I’ll climb over-”

“Don’t!” Marinette shouted and covered her mouth. “Go! My mother will surely be here in a short amount of time and she mustn’t know about the opening in the fence or you! I’ll see you soon, I promise.”

She was sure she looked like a wreck, but she stood up and ran to where Chloe was already waiting for her. “God, you were gone for a short time and you reek of mud and blood.”

Chloe held her nose and daintily held her hand out for Marinette and Marinette took it, but her mother’s shouting reached her ears before Marinette could take another step.

“Marinette! Where were you? You’re a mess, darling!” Her mother sounded disappointed and afraid, “Get inside and get clean, young lady! We have a guest coming over!”

“I’m going, Maman.” Marinette groaned, sucking the blood off of her lip, “Chloe, it’s fine. You can let go of my hand.”

“I’ll help you clean up. And while you’re at it, I’ll get ready, too.” Chloe protested and led Marinette up the stairs to their house and bedroom, “You need to be more careful. Who knows how they’ll react to a century old feud. They might disown you if they find out you’re talking to their enemy’s son.”

“I don’t think Maman and Papa would do that, Chloe.” Marinette attempted to wave her off, but it was futile. She knew they were in a rough period and it would be what they would do. But she liked him and they had gotten to know each other pretty well over music. 

“In times like these, it would most likely be the case.” Chloe embraced Marinette, “Don’t let them catch you, please. I’m not asking you to stop seeing him because I know how much you care for him. What I am asking of you, is to be more careful. I’d hate to lose my older sister.”

“I’ll try, Chloe. I’d hate to see you lose me, too.” Marinette made a quick pass at ruffling Chloe’s hair, “Besides, who’d get to tease me when I go see him?”

“You better get in the bath I’ve drawn for you right now. I’m going downstairs to help Maman because I don’t need to clean up. I’m perfect and I’m going to go greet the guests.”

“Go do that then.” Marinette pushed her out of their shared bedroom absentmindedly. She was going to take a bath, then she was going to hurry downstairs.

But the one thing that stayed on her mind was the sound of his voice, asking if she was okay. 

It made her turn a dark shade of red and she took a good look at herself in the mirror. Underneath her wild hair, wide eyes, and mud-stained dress, she noticed that her expression was softer and a bit...not love-struck, but somewhere in that area.

* * *

_ **The story continues like this.** _

They continue to meet in secret, even if it grows limited as her mother begins to suspect something’s going on. Marinette enjoys the smallest moments she shares with him. 

When she came of age, at nineteen, on her birthday, he confesses he’s in love with her through their space in the fence and hands her a rose.

“I’ve been in love with you since we were kids, Marinette.” Luka’s hand reaches hers and she takes it, rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb tenderly.

“I’ve been in love with you, too, for a while now.” She reciprocates and she’s clutching his hand in hers, feeling her love for him surge through her and she kisses his fingertips.

“I’ll see you tonight at your event. I can’t wait to give you my birthday present.”

“Are you sure about this? It might be a little risky.” Marinette felt his hand tighten around hers and she trusted him, but she knew her parents were on guard. Chloe couldn’t help her because she was away on a trip with her husband-to-be.

“It’s a masquerade event. They won’t recognize me. I’ll sneak in through the back of the kitchen, angel.” Luka promised and Marinette began to let go of his hand when she heard the familiar opening of a door.

“I have to go. But I’ll see you tonight, my love.” Marinette gave his hand one last squeeze, before picking up her dress and hurrying to go back near her house.

“Marinette, how many times have I told you not to go where I can’t see you, dear?” Her mother pulled her arm to go inside, “You need to get ready for tonight. Your Papa and I are very excited for the turnout. We’re searching for a good suitor to ask for your hand.”

“But what if I don’t want to get married?” Marinette snored at the thought of getting married to a stranger and anyone else who was not Luka. Her mother, however, did not find it amusing and Marinette knew her mother loved her, but society and duty bound her and made her love seem conditional.

Marinette knew it was unconditional, but she sometimes felt like it wasn’t. In moments where her mother scolded her for playing with Chloe or even mentioning the other family’s name. The other’s family’s name was a very touchy subject- forbidden, actually- and Marinette had hoped, as she grew older, that her parents would see sense.

The family feud had started over a misunderstanding and one thing led to another, and it had escalated to accusations of heirlooms and they swore to end each other on sight. Luka and Marinette were taking a big risk, being together and loving each other, but both were more concerned about the other than themselves. 

Marinette couldn’t wit to finally see and hold Luka after pining after him for so long. She wasn’t going to let a century old family argument get in the middle of their love for each other.

If she had to, she’d run away. It was a big decision to make, but it was one she was sure of.

Tonight, she had someone special to meet and nothing could hide the thrill in her heart or the shivers of excitement that ran up and down her spine.

* * *

_ **The story ends like this.** _

Marinette had waited until everyone no longer had their eyes on her and rather, on each other, away from her, and she snuck to the kitchen, where it was empty. All the other cooks and servants had gone to help her mother and father out and it allowed Marinette to open the back door in peace.

They were nervously giggling, from finally being able to see each other fully and not in pieces. Their hands were unsure of what to do, how to act, react and Marinette inhaled a sharp breath, and firmly took his hands in hers.

“Follow me.” She wasn’t asking, she was commanding and he bit his lip and nodded, following her orders.

She led him to her room, away from her mother and father’s eyes. It had been an easy task to have him blend in with the crowd and he helped her slip through the crowd, unnoticed.

Everyone else was drunk or getting close enough that they didn’t care, but Marinette knew her father and mother were on the lookout, for any Couffaine that tried to slip in through the door. They didn’t know that there was one who had managed to pass them a long time ago and had fallen in love with their daughter.

Once they were inside, all Marinette could think to do was hold him and caress his face. She was so in love with him, her legs were quivering and she ripped off his mask, but stopped momentarily. He was even more stunning up close and he took her breath away. He pursed his lips, his cheeks stained with roses and Marinette listened to his heart beat in her ear, as she rested her head on his chest.

“I love you. I can’t believe you’re here.” Marinette fiddled with his tie and she could hear the party still going on downstairs.

“I…” He buried his face in her hair and she could feel him trembling as she outlined his face slowly and lightly, brushing her fingertips against his cheeks.

She led him to her bed and they sat together, side by side, humming the familiar melody that had led her to the back of the garden that fateful day when they were younger.

He looped and arm around her waist and held her close to him. They were allowed one night and she knew it would end some day. But for the time being, she just wanted to live in Luka’s arms, as he placed his fingers under her chin and tilted her chin up to meet his in harmony. Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears and she was gazing adoringly into his eyes; she couldn’t tear her gaze away. 

“May I?” His voice was husky and Marinette took a moment to process it before she was the one that rushed forward and before their lips crashed, they both murmured, “I love you”, and met in a short-lived kiss.

It was interrupted by a knock at her door and they both grew rigid, pulling apart and Marinette was trying to figure out where to hide Luka. The closet was too small to fit Luka. He was too tall and the desperation was clawing at Marinette’s throat. She was eyeing the room frantically, and she pointed out that under the bed, he could hide. 

“There!” She hissed and Luka dove under the bed, with Marinette fanning out the ends of her dress to cover any traces of Luka.

“Marinette!” Her father broke the lock and her mother was right behind her. “Someone tipped us off that you were in here with a young man. Where is he?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Papa.” Marinette feigned innocence, but her father could see right through her.

“Marinette, you have never lied to me. Don’t lie to me or your father now, especially when this could all be solved.” Marinette’s mother stepped out from behind Marinette’s father, her eyes flashing with a warning, but Marinette refused. 

Her father began to look through every nook and cranny of the room, throwing clothes everywhere and out of the closet, and he found nothing. The only place he didn’t look was where Marinette was sitting.

“Please stand up, Marinette.” Her mother pleaded and Marinette slid further back into the bed.

“_No_.”

Her father did not wait for her to get up and he lifted the bed with one hand and pulled Luka out with the other. “You’re the son of the Couffaines.”

Marinette was pleading with her Papa as he placed the bed down and he was shaking Luka.

“Papa, leave him alone!”

“Marinette, he comes from a family of thieves and murderers. His great-great-many greats grandfather murdered your grandmother and stole her necklace that had been passed onto her by her mother.”

“Papa, that’s not true!”

“We swore we’d take action against any Couffaines that stepped near us. Your family took the same vow against us.” 

“Papa, I’m in love with him!” Marinette shrieked at the top of her lungs and Luka fell down, but she caught him, stroking back his hair and holding him close to her protectively. 

“My daughter, my own daughter-” Tom gasped and her mother’s eyes were filled with disappointment.

“Young man, you must leave and never return. Stay away from my daughter.” Her mother’s cold eyes turned on her, “As for you, Marinette...you will never see him ever again and you will be wed immediately to a boy who has already asked for your hand.”

“No!” Marinette shouted, and she loved her mother and father very dearly, but she refused to give up the person she loved for their honor. They valued honor and their daughter marrying the son of their enemy would be a disgrace that they wouldn’t be able to recover from.

But her father was already dragging him out of the room, ripping him away from Marinette’s outstretched arms. 

Overcome with grief, she trashed her side of the room and by the next morning, when her parents went to wake her, Marinette was no longer there. In the place where she should have been resting, there had only been a note and talks of running off to a place where she was allowed to be with Luka in peace, without a fence between them. 

Whether or not she had been talking literally, they’d never know. All they knew was that she was gone, along with Luka, because the families settled their differences soon after, but it had been too late. Their children were long gone and they were nowhere to be found. 

* * *

“How do you know all this?” A woman sat on the outside of a porch with the storyteller, a bee pin pulling up her hair and she was fanning her face from the heat. "No one else knew about it. It was only Papa and Maman who knew and they told me never to tell anyone."

“How do I know all this?” The storyteller repeated, pushing up her hat from her eyes and a man joined her, also wearing a hat that resembled that of a cowboy's, rubbing the storyteller's shoulders gently.

“The horses are resting for now. Benjamin is asleep, as well. Is your guest-”

“_Marinette_.” 

“Chloe.” Marinette smirked, “I’m surprised it took you this long to find out.”

“She found out secret, huh?” Luka chuckled and shook his head, “You told her the whole story, too. I heard you from the back of the house when I was tending to our horses and theirs, angel.”

“You had a kid, too?” Chloe guffawed and waved her fan at them, “You ran away with your husband and moved in with Auntie Gina. It’s been almost a decade since I’ve seen you and you were never going to introduce me to my nephew?”

“Well, since the patching between his family and mine was only recently, we thought we’d swing by and show them how far we’ve come together. Auntie Gina advised us to, and we're taking her up on it.” Marinette stood up and Luka held her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder with a small smile and closed eyes. “We roamed around for the first two years, and we made it with what little we had and soon, we learned to ride horses and rode them together throughout the desert. We found Auntie Gina soon after, and she invited us to live with her here.”

“I could never-”

“I know, Chloe.” Marinette rolled her eyes knowingly, “But I’ll introduce you formally to Benjamin tomorrow. For now, you should go home with your husband and rest. Tell Maman and Papa I’m coming home tomorrow. We all have a lot of things to discuss.”

“You’re the boss, cowgirl.” Chloe snickered and Chloe pressed a finger against Luka’s forehead, “You best be taking care of my sister, or you’re never going to hear the end of it from me, Luka Couffaine. Maman and Papa have been awaiting your return for the past ten years, Marinette.”

With that, she hopped into the carriage with her husband, a wide grin unlike anything Marinette had ever seen on her, and left for home, hollering she’d be back tomorrow.

Luka gulped audibly and Marinette threw her head back into Luka’s chest as he stood up and she laughed, her eyes twinkling.

“Your voice always sounds like a melody, angel.”

“You’ve always been my melody, since the day we met, Luka.” Marinette sighed contently, “We’ve always had each other, and now we have Benjamin. It was difficult at first, but we’re together now. And we will be-”

“For the rest of our lives.” They both pressed their foreheads against each other and tittered lightly.

Under the cool night air, two lovers held each other. It had seemed like it was a lifetime ago when they had almost been parted from each other, but it hadn’t turned out to be that way. It _couldn’t_ turn out the way because they both had refused, having fallen for each other through music, through their meetings at the hole in the fence, through sung and unsung melodies that tied their hearts to each other and bound them for eternity.

* * *


	12. my favorite flavor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: Flavor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some short, sweet Lukanette fluff date. Kudos and Comments appreciated!

* * *

Finding Andre had been the hardest part, but he had fun running around Paris with Marinette and her friends.

She had invited him out on a date, and he thought he’d be more nervous, but being around her made him more confident. During their running, she had taken a hold of his hand and led him, pulling him along and his heart beat rapidly in his chest. His hands had grown a bit sweaty and when they finally found the man, the mystery, himself and Marinette had let go of his hand to jump up and down excitedly, Luka attempted to rub off the sweat on his jeans.

“The last ice cream he gave me had...I think it was three different flavors with a cherry on top. I wonder what it’s going to be this time.” Marinette stopped bouncing on her toes and her expression grew worried. “Are- well, are we okay? You haven’t said a word since we began. Was this too fast? Oh no, it was too fast, wasn’t it? We can-”   
  


“Marinette.” Luka took her hands in hers and kissed her knuckles gently, “This is perfect. I’m afraid to ruin the moment by saying something that’ll mess this up. This was perfectly timed. I was thinking of asking you out again after our ice skating date. You just beat me to it.”

“And I’m glad because this afternoon was fun with you. The piggyback ride was a nice touch at the beginning.” Marinette stood on her tippy toes and kissed the tip of his nose, “Thank you for accepting to go out with me, Luka.”

“Thank you for inviting me, mon cheri.” Luka murmured against the back of her hand, placing small kisses against them, “I’ve had so much fun today with you.”

Getting the ice cream should have been the easy part, but he found himself unable to move, to break away from being so close to Marinette, he could scoop her up in his arms and take her on more piggyback rides around Paris.

“Ah! A new pair of lovers!” Andre boomed and Luka jumped back, while Marinette giggled at his reaction. “I know just the combination! Perfect for the two of you! The love between you two is strong!”

Marinette looped her arm through Luka’s and led him closer to Andre, where Andre was humming excitedly as he finished scooping ice cream and he presented it to them with a flourish.

“Two spoons for the lovebirds! The special flavor is your love! Enjoy!” 

Both Marinette and Luka reached out at the same time for it and their hands brushed against each other, and they pulled back at the same time, apologizing repeatedly.

Andre pressed the ice cream in both their hands and began to head further down the bridge, leaving Luka and Marinette blushing awkwardly.

“You know, out of all the ice cream flavors out there…” Luka picked up the spoon and offered her some, “you’re my favorite flavor, Marinette. The sweetest of them all.”

* * *


	13. pinky promise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: Earrings. (Royalty & Arranged Marriage AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been able to catch up much. I've been really tired lmao and school has been wearing me out.

* * *

“Get it together, Luka. This needs to be executed perfectly if we are to infiltrate and take all their riches. It’s your father’s orders.” Anarka, Luka’s mother, whispered harshly in his ear and Luka stiffened as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Anarka nudged her son to move towards the princess, and he stumbled forward, trying to regain his balance, while holding a box of earrings.

It seemed to be amusing to the princess, who was holding a hand delicately over her mouth, to hide her giggling, as he tried to do two things at once.

His heart clenched, seeing her look so pretty sitting on her tiny throne and he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t do what his mother was asking of him. 

But he was torn between his mother and her.

“Address my daughter, boy.” The king boomed out and Luka was pulled back from his thoughts.

“Prince Ma- Princess Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Luka corrected himself quickly, “I bear you a peace offering. Earrings with the marking of a ladybug, for someone as pretty as you.”

He knelt down in front of her, and it had been the first time he’d done it for anyone. Of course, he had to have respect for his future wife.

“Accept it, Marinette. This is just the beginning of his bride price to us. This will be the union between his kingdom and ours.”

“But Papa, we’re not old enough-”

“When the time comes, you will be wed to him. And he will be wed to you.”

“I can’t accept these earrings, P-”

“Marinette, you’re embarrassing us. Accept the gift and we’ll move forward with this.”

Luka began to grow uncomfortable at seeing her clear discomfort and placed it down at her feet instead. “I was not informed this was an arranged marriage, my king.”

* * *

“Your father agreed that if you married our daughter, he would cease all attacks on our kingdom immediately, Prince Luka Couffaine.”

“I’m not going to marry your daughter, sir.” Luka stood up and closed the box, tucking it away in his pocket.

“You’re going to marry her, Luka!” Anarka shouted and Luka shook his head profusely. 

“Anarka, you swore your son was up to the task. Calm him down.” King Thomas Dupain commanded.

“Luka, you know how your father is. Just give her the earrings.”

“But Mom-”

“But nothing, son. There are things you must sacrifice for family, and for love.”

Luka opened his mouth to protest, but understood and turned to the princess again. “Will you accept these earrings, Princess Marinette Dupain-Cheng?”

“I will accept your earrings, Prince Luka Couffaine.” Marinette stood and gave him a rough curtsy, reaching for the box after, but her father intervened and snatched the box himself.

“I will give this to you, Prince Luka, when you are to be wed to my daughter. I know this is a precious heirloom to your family and if I let my daughter have it, her soft heart will give it back to you.”

“Sir-”

“You will stay by daughter’s side and protect her. You will be her personal guard, but you are not to touch her in any way until you two are wed, six years from now.”

“Of course, Your Highness.” Luka bowed his head and stepped away from Marinette, “At your Service, Princess.”

“I accept your service, Prince.” Marinette motioned for him to come forward, “I need someone to accompany me in the Garden. Will you join me, Prince?”

“Of course, my lady.”

* * *

“This is a marriage that benefits our families and kingdoms, but not you and me.” Marinette pointed out bluntly once they were on their stroll, away from everyone else’s ears but theirs.

“Yes, because this is not something we want. We are too young to think of marriage-”

“-Exactly. I think it’s best we call it now, right? We’re too young to carry the burden of our parents. Once it’s our wedding day, let’s vow we’ll both run away and go our separate ways.” Marinette suggested and Luka agreed, nodding his head eagerly.

“I want to be a musician.” Luka sighed and slouched slightly, something he wasn’t allowed to do as a Prince. “Being royalty is constraining. I want to do my own thing, but I can’t.”

“I want to be a designer for clothes, but I can’t. My parents told me it was maid’s work, something I’m not allowed to do. Maybe when I’m older and when I run off, I’ll get to be what I want.”

“Let’s make a new truce.”   
  


“And what truce would that be, Luka Couffaine?”

“We’ll help each other out with our goals. You want to be a clothes designer? I’ll help you. And you can help me...with being a musician.” Luka proposed and Marinette, seeing nothing wrong with it, concurred.

They linked their pinkies together, and their parents sighed, watching from inside the palace, behind the windows.

“They’re going to forget all about their little squabble today and come to their senses.” Anarka promised and Marinette’s parents swooned.

“Look at them. They’re already falling in love.”

“We don’t know that yet, Sabine. Let time work its magic.” Tom wrapped an arm around his wife, “We’ll see when the time comes.”

They didn’t know that their kids were planning to run away together, but they’d leave that to time. 

Because time was on their side and it was all they needed.

* * *

What did grow true from what their parents had spoken from the first time they met, was that Luka and Marinette did gradually begin to fall in love.

From their walks in the garden, their conversations at night, with him standing outside her door, they both began to fall for each other.

And they fell hard.

Of course, they weren’t allowed to touch each other in any way, so they snuck behind hedges and walls to share a few moments alone together.

Marinette’s skin burned where he had touched her. Her lips, her cheeks, the back of her neck ached with longing for Luka. She found it harder and harder to be away from him.

They could stay up all night talking and they blossomed from childhood friends to something more, flourishing under all the restrictions.

Marinette sometimes snuck into Luka’s room to sleep curled up with him and woke up early in the morning to go back to her room, before her mother could catch her. All the palace staff knew, but Marinette swore them to secrecy, in which they gladly obliged because they all loved her dearly.

* * *

“We’ll get caught.” Marinette would giggle when he’d pull her into an empty room for a quick hug that lingered and was filled with warmth, “My father will be very angry.”

“I’ll protect you, Princess.” Luka held her tightly and they shared a laugh, “I’ll let you return to your Princess duties.”

“And you’ll be by my side.”

“That’s torture, my lady.”

“You know that’s how it has to be for now. Until our wedding.”

“I’m still giving you the pretty ladybug earrings you’ve had your eye on.”

“Papa has them under lock and key.” Marinette warned him, pressing a finger against his chest.

“Your Papa doesn’t know my mother is a pirate and she’s taught me everything I know.” Luka twirled her around before they headed out again, “I pinky promise, my love.”

* * *

The night before the day of their wedding, Luka closed the door behind him when everyone else was asleep and he stood across from Marinette in her room.

“Are you sure you still want to go through with this? I’ll give up my dream if it means you’re happy here, my angel.”

“Your dream is my dream, Luka. I want us to be happy and we won’t find that here, where we'll be forced into roles we both don’t want.”

“But the question is...do you still want to marry me?” Luka whipped out the box of earrings he had promised her and she gasped softly, “I want to be by your side always, Marinette. I’m in love with you.”

“Of course I want to marry you, Luka.” Marinette stood still as he pulled strands of hair forward from her neck, so he could place her earrings on. “We’ll do it once we reach our destination. Away from here.”

He kissed her neck, slowly making his way up to her ear, where he stopped and finally placed them in her ear. It stung a bit, but it was from not being used to earrings for a while.

“Are you ready to go, my love?” Luka offered her his hand and she took it, ready to go down the window where a ship was waiting for them at a nearby port. “To a new adventure? I pinky promise it’ll be worth it.”

“Every adventure with you is worth it, Luka.” Marinette gripped his hand and with his other, he held her firmly by the waist as they slid down her balcony gently.

Two lovers ran away, with the night cloaking them, shielding them from any suspicious eyes, and in the morning, when their parents went to wake them for the big day, they were long gone.

_Together_.

* * *


	14. this is home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: Cotton Candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's pretty short, but hope y'all enjoy.

* * *

When their auras clashed and raged, it swirled in a flurry of pink and blue.

It created cotton candy skies that Marinette was not able to explain, only watch and hold onto Luka as it continued. 

Marinette didn’t know how to quite describe the beauty in seeing how connected their souls were to one another once they met, or how long it took for their memories and auras to settle.

“I’ve been waiting my whole life for you.” Marinette breathes out, once the dust settles and she’s standing right in front of him, holding onto him just as tightly as he is to her, “For so long…”

“How many lifetimes have we watched each other from afar?” He questions and buries his head in the crook of her neck, “I’ve loved you for so long.”

“We’re here now.” Marinette reassures him, still in disbelief on how long it took to get to him, to be with him, to touch him.

  
  


* * *


	15. Closing. (I'm sorry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please Read.

**Hey!**

So recently I've been struggling to write, with some major family issues and school issues, and I just received a comment that made me lose all motivation on catching up and continuing writing with this. I know there are some parts I said would be expanded, but they're cancelled now. 

Fic writers are **not** here to cater to you. Fic writers are **not** here for those "backhanded compliments" that aren't really compliments, just insults disguised as such. There's something called _clicking out the fic_.

If you don't like something, just don't say anything! **CLICK OUT THE FIC**!

If there's something you don't like, **CLICK OUT THE FIC**!

If you don't like how the author did something? **_CLICK OUT THE FIC._**

** _IT'S NOT THAT HARD._ **

I've never had to make something like this until now and it's a shame because it's for my favorite ship in Miraculous. I was actually one of the mods who started the whole thing because that's how much I love the ship. I adore it. Almost all my fics are for this pairing. I wanted a month dedicated to it and with the help of my friend, it became possible.

But now it's all gone for me and I've decided to stop altogether, so no more fics for Lukanette September and no continuing things I said I'd continue. I'm really sorry for all those who were really sweet about it and I'm truly grateful for you guys, but I've been feeling pretty awful lately and that comment was the straw that broke the camel's back. 

Good night and take care,

Bee


End file.
